thedetectivefandomcom-20200214-history
The Cracked Order
The Cracked Order is a case in The Detective. It follows Detectives Keith and Jones in solving a drugs ring and stopping police corruption. Walkthrough Drive to the crime scene, a hotel room in Hollywood. Go to the second floor and enter apartment six. After a chat with Homicide detectives, examine the crime scene. *Victim's wallet: ID of victim, Ryan Sanchez, and a note reading "2nd Shipment coming in next week, Taylor" *A supply of cocaine and morphine. *A document file, containing information about Jack Price, a wanted criminal. *A letter from the Chief of Police about how much money to pick up. *Price's apartment address. After finishing all the evidence, Homicide will bring in Zack Sanchez, Ryan's brother. Interrogate him. *'Sanchez's trafficking operation' - Lie (Drugs shipment) *'Knowledge of Price' - Lie (Document) *'Connection of corruption' - Truth *'Last contact with victim' - Doubt You will get the address of Bull's Bar, the last known place Sanchez was at. Get back in your car and drive to Price's apartment. Ask the man at check-in where Price is. He will say eight floor, 2nd apartment. Knock on the door but no-one will answer so kick it in. You will have more evidence to find. *A crate of drugs, belonging to the U.S.S. Nimitz. *A bloodied knife. *Bloodstained clothing, belonging to Price. *A suitcase, containing a $500,000 payoff for the LAPD and a plane ticket for Mexico. Price will come back in and ask why you're there. You will say that he's under arrest but he will run. Chase him through the apartment to the roof. Use the pipe to slide down to the ground. A car will hit Price so take this oppurtunity to tackle him. Back in the apartment, Price will turn out his pockets and give you a document. It contains the number of drugs loose on Los Angeles, a list of names involved in the theft, and a statement from the LAPD, saying that the drugs will be sold off. Question time. *'Knowledge of Sanchez' - Doubt *'Last contact with victim' - Doubt *'Trafficking operation' - Lie (Nimitz drugs) *'Motive for murder' - Lie (Bloodied knife or clothing) *'Departure' - Lie (Plane ticket) Price will be arrested for trafficking, murder, corruption and theft. Go to the nearest telephone and run the names of the people involved in the theft. You will find that there will be five people: Jack Price, Ryan and Zack Sanchez, Kyle Taylor and Joe Miller. You will get Miller and Taylor's apartment addresses. A message will also come through that the bartender at Bull's Bar saw Sanchez leave at 2:47 AM. Drive to the bar and question the bartender, Joey Tamson. *'Last contact with victim' - Truth *'Suspicious activity' - Truth Tamson will tell you that Joe Miller was following Sanchez on the way home. Get back in your car and set destination for Miller's apartment. Go to his room and smash the door in. Examine his room. *Concealed note saying "Took care of your little problem, Kyle" *Notebook, with names including Price, Taylor, Miller and the Sanchezs. *A document containing the Chief of Police and Mayor taking corruption. *10 piles of money, each valued at $500,000, marked out to the LAPD. Miller then arrives home so interrogate him. *'Payoff for LAPD' - Lie ($5,000,000 cash) *'USS Nimitz robbery' - Lie (Manifest) *'Last contact with victim' - Lie (Tamson's statement) *'Knowledge of Sanchez' - Doubt *'Previous criminal record' - Doubt Miller is arrested so you will then have to go to Taylor's apartment. You will go to his apartment to find Taylor hanging on the edge of his window. He says that because the drug ring and the corruption has been exposed, he will die. He jumps out and lands on a car. You will then have to examine his body to find evidence. *Taylor's wallet, which contains a bloodied knife belonging to Bull's Bar. *Morphine in his pocket. The case is then closed as Taylor killed Sanchez after Miller followed him home. Price is arrested as a wanted criminal and Zack is arrested as being involved in the robbery. 15/15 clues 16/16 questions